


A Better Time

by Luv_Haze



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Bond, Nudity, Romantic Tension, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, force skype, forcetime, seeing each other naked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Haze/pseuds/Luv_Haze
Summary: *This fic contains spoilers for The Last Jedi*She certainly wasn’t disappointed that the first three times he appeared to her after Crait that they’d both been fully dressed.  No, why would she be disappointed by something as trivial as that?  She had asked him to cover himself that one time when she was still on Ahch-To after all.  And it wasn't like she found herself in a state of undress more often than usual because he might appear, that would be ridiculous.





	A Better Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Rian Johnson for creating the biggest muse in Reylo history - the ForceTime connection. So many options, so many authors, so much smut. Here's one of my musings that picks up right after TLJ. Just something I couldn't shake from my mind. There will be another chapter I'm sure :)

Her sudden interest in completely disrobing and standing nude for a long while before putting on her sleeping clothes didn’t mean anything.  Or when she found herself lingering before stepping into the fresher, naked and stretching her arms over her head, taking her sweet time.  That was just to limber up and be more connected to her body and get out of her head.  It certainly wasn’t because her force connection to Ben had remained intact after Snoke’s demise.

 

And it certainly wasn’t because she and Ben still found themselves drawn into each other’s worlds at the most random times.

 

She liked seeing her body, that was all.  She liked that she had gained a bit of weight now that she had regular meals and her daily training strengthened her core as well as toned her arms and legs. 

 

And she certainly wasn’t disappointed that the first three times he appeared to her after Crait that they’d both been fully dressed.  No, why would she be disappointed by something as trivial as that?  She had asked him to cover himself that one time when she was still on Ahch-To after all.

 

“You always come at the wrong time,” she snaps at him the fourth time he arrives.  She’s relieved to see him so she’s confused by her tone, unsure why she’s on edge.

 

Kylo Ren stares at her.  “You say that as if either of us can control when and where this happens.”

 

Rey grits her teeth.  “Clearly, otherwise I’d pick a better time than this,” she says, but she doesn’t mean it the way it sounds.

 

“You don’t seem busy now so when is a better time?”  His challenge sends a shiver up her arms.

 

_When I’m naked_ , she thinks, but immediately scrubs the thought from her mind before he catches it.

 

His eyes widen ever so slightly and Rey swallows in fear that he may have caught it anyway.

 

“I’m not angry with you, I understand why you left,” he says, sidestepping her lewd thought, which gave her hope he really hadn’t heard it after all.

 

Rey straightens her tunic, fiddling with the hem.  “Good for you.  Did you consider that I might still be angry?”

 

“Of course,” he says, slowly moving toward her but angling to approach her from the side instead of head on.  “I can feel your anger, but you’re angry for a different reason it seems.  Not because of what happened in the throne room, but something else.”

 

“I already told you, you come at the wrong time,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest to soothe her unease.

 

Kylo hummed and shifted to stand directly in front of her causing her head to tilt back to look up at him.  “Then tell me…when is a good time?”

 

Rey fought the urge to lean into him.  “What does it matter?  Like you said, it’s not like we can control when it happens anyway.”

 

“But there is a good time, isn’t there?  A better time than this…” Kylo murmured, his head turning as he scanned the area around her, not because he could see it, but he was looking for something in his own environment.

 

Rey looked away from him, refusing to answer.  It wasn’t like she could admit the truth.  What sort of lunatic would she be to admit she found herself in a state of undress more often than not these days in some delusional hope that he’d find her like that and…and…the lump in her throat threatened to reveal her discomfort so she swallowed it down.

 

And then an idea popped into her head.  He couldn’t see her surroundings, just like she couldn’t see his, but he could see her.  He didn’t know that she wasn’t in the fresher, about to shower.  He didn’t know she was just in her small quarters aboard a new transport ship the Resistance had managed to get their hands on.

 

“A better time would be when I’m not preparing to bathe.”  She hears the tremor in her voice as she bends the truth. 

 

Rey glances back to see Kylo’s eyebrows raise.  Good, at least she had surprised him with her answer, even if the true answer was that she wanted him to appear when she was already naked.  She had convinced herself it was just to show him how it felt when she saw him without his shirt, but she didn’t believe her own lie.  She truly wanted him to see her, all of her.

 

Because she wanted to know how he’d react.

 

Would he turn away? Or tell her to put something on like she had said to him?  Or would his eyes dance over her entire body, taking all of her in?

 

She had to know.  She had to know if he wanted her that way.

 

Stealing another glance, the look in his eyes traps hers.  It’s as if he’s staring into her soul.  His eyes dart down before he slowly turns around, putting his back to her.

 

“What are you doing?” she asks, her heart racing.

 

His head turns slightly over right his shoulder.  “By all means, if it’s imperative that you bathe right now then I won’t look.  I cannot leave, but I can turn away.”

 

“Imperative…yes…” Rey latches onto the word.  Her hands fly to the hem of her tunic and pull it out of her belt.  “I have a schedule, you know.  Things to do.”

 

Kylo hums again.  “As do I,” he says and his head veers over his shoulder again to where she can see the side of his face but he still cannot see her.

 

The tunic hits the floor as she starts to undo her belt.  “Schedules…I have to eat, sleep…shower.”

 

She’s greeted by the back of Kylo’s head as he faces it forward again.  “Of course, I have to do those things as well.”

 

Her belt is louder when it hits the ground than her tunic had been.  Her boots demand her attention next.  She bends down to remove them, debating on what to say next.  She feels an opening, like this could lead them into something new and she wants to grab it.

 

“I’ve already seen you in such a state,” she says then clarifies.  “Your chest.”

 

“Yes, I remember,” his voice sounds soft because it’s projecting away from her.  “You seemed embarrassed.”

 

She lined her boots up together and pushed them aside.  “I wasn’t embarrassed, I was just surprised is all.”

 

“I was also surprised.  I wasn’t expecting you right then…it was…not unpleasant though.”

 

Rey looked up at the back of his head, her hands freezing on the band of her pants.  “It could happen again.”

 

Another hum, this one in agreement.  “It could and it probably will.  We should expect it to connect us at any time and not be alarmed if caught in inopportune moments.”

 

“We could…we could prepare for it, you know…somehow,” Rey suggested.

 

Kylo’s head turned more than before and she saw the corner of his eye.  He was looking down.  “Desensitize ourselves to it?  Take the surprise out of it?”

 

Rey slid her pants down her legs and tossed them into the pile with her tunic and belt.  “Yes, that could work.  If we did it on purpose then we would not be caught unexpectedly.”

 

Kylo said nothing, but she heard him breathe sharply.

 

“Are you alone right now?” She asked, though she knew the answer already.

 

“I am,” Kylo said.  “Why?”

 

“Is now a good time…we could…get it over with, you know, seeing each other…undressed.”

 

Kylo’s weight shifted and Rey bit back regret.  She shouldn’t have been so forward.  She sounded like a fool.

 

“If it will ease your mind,” he said.  The strain in his voice ignited something in her heart.

 

“It will,” Rey said quickly. 

 

Kylo’s head nodded and he began to remove his gloves.

 

“You can turn around,” Rey blurted out.  “I mean…if you want to.  I’m already undressed.”

 

Kylo’s hands halted their work on the gloves then resumed until they were off.  They fell to the ground, disappearing from Rey’s sight.  Kylo waited a long beat.  “Are you sure?”

 

Rey nodded though he still had his back to her.  “Yes, I’m sure.  You can turn around.”

 

His movements were slow, his head and shoulders turning first, his eyes downcast, his hips and feet following last.  His eyes stayed down, no doubt looking at whatever flooring stood under his feet and then they darted up, straight to her eyes.

 

Rey let out a shaky sigh of nerves and anticipation as they held eye contact.  He was Ben like this, not Kylo Ren.  He blinked then his eyes dropped to her mouth and then tore down to her breasts.  His jaw clenched and he turned his head away, eyes downcast again.  Unsure, Rey looked down at her pebbled nipples, wondering if her breasts were too small or why they had sent his gaze away.

 

But when she looked up she found herself locked to his eyes again.  Another tiny, hitched breath erupted from her as he stepped closer.  His eyes were soft and warm and then they flit down to her breasts again and Rey’s chest arched forward, pushing her peaks closer to his sight.

 

And then his eyes dropped lower.  Her eyes followed his to her curls before darting back to his face.  It was _his_ expression she wanted to gage after all, not gander at her own body. 

 

His lips were parted in awe and his eyes drank her in.  Rey’s heart beat wildly as he started to walk around her, eyes burning across her thighs, her waist, her butt.  He stopped behind her and she heard the pull of fabric.

 

“Don’t turn around yet,” he whispered. 

 

Standing there, totally naked, Rey kept her head facing forward and listened to the glide of his belt as it came off then the soft thud it produced when it hit the ground.  The sound of his shirt being pulled over his head sucked a breath out of her.  His pants sliding down his legs caused hers to turn to jelly.  His boots tossed to the side sent another swallow down her throat. 

 

She felt his eyes on her the entire time, caressing her lower back, settling on the curve of her hips and butt.  The cool air chilled her skin, but heat raged in her core.

 

“You can turn around now,” he said.

 

Centering herself, Rey slowly turned, unable to keep her eyes level with his as he had managed to do.  They immediately went to the expanse of his chest and traveled down to his hips and landed on his cock.  She’d never seen an adult human male in person like this before and was quite curious about the state of his penis.

 

It jutted up and out a bit, which confused her, because wouldn’t it show through his pants if it were like that all the time? 

 

And then it twitched.  Surprised, Rey glanced up and into Kylo’s eyes.  She couldn’t think of him as Ben right now.

 

“You’ve never seen one before, have you?” He asked, intuitively sensing her dilemma.

 

 “I have, just not…like that,” Rey said, thinking of seeing a mother washing her baby boy once at the communal fresher at the Niima Outpost.  To say it was a night and day experience was putting it mildly.  The dark hair surrounding his penis seemed coarse and yet she wanted to slide her fingers through it for some reason.

 

She felt his anger and jealousy flare.  “You have?  When?”

 

“A baby, Kylo, I’ve only seen one on a baby.  Not a man.”  She felt him relax.  And she felt the air shift.

 

“Rey…” his voice lingered only a moment longer than his physical form.  He had disappeared.

 

_Damn it,_ Rey thought.  They had yet to figure out how to connect and disconnect on purpose.  Being at the mercy of the force and its timing was wearing on her nerves.  At least she had gotten what she wanted.  He’d seen her naked and his reaction had confirmed his attraction.

 

He wanted her and next time she hoped she’d get a chance to touch him, but more importantly, she hoped he’d be willing to touch her.  Next time would be a better time if she had anything to do about it.


End file.
